Honest Trailer - The Emoji Movie
The'' Emoji Movie'' is the 222nd episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, '''Joe Starr '''and Dan Murrell. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2017 animated film The Emoji Movie. ''It was published on November 21, 2017 to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. The video is 4 minutes 43 seconds long. It has been viewed over 4.3 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - The Emoji Movie on YouTube' ''"The "secret world under our own" premise ends up like Taco Bell through a human centipede." '~ Honest Trailers - The Emoji Movie'' Script ''Toy Story'' was visionary, ''Inside Out'' was a true original, and ''Wreck-It Ralph'' was still pretty good; but now, the "secret world under our own" premise ends up like Taco Bell through a human centipede in... ''The Emoji Movie'' Experience a film that only comes around when a studio exec has custody of the kids for a weekend, where the underlying IP is the top priority while story, plot, character, humor, and tone come tied for dead last, in a film that may not be the worst one ever made, but it is the worst example of Hollywood farting out eighty minutes of cynical branded advertising and pretending it's a movie. Too honest! Here's a poop joke. '''Poop: You might be making too much stink out of all this. You know emojis, those little pictures morons use instead of words? Did you ever wonder if they were alive? No? How about what their day job is like? No? Their love life? Never? Well, too bad because you're going inside the bland animated world of your phone whether you like it or not, full of three-dimensional representations of two-dimensional text icons with one dimension to their personalities and zero depth to any of this. Meet Gene, the "meh" emoji, voiced by humanity's own "meh", T.J. Miller. He needs to believe in himself, get the girl, save the world, and probably some other generic protagonist goals you'll miss while you nap through the second act. Watch him and the Carpool Karaoke guy (James Corden) travel from app to app to show off all the cross-promotions Sony was able to sell; but 'cause Internet culture moves faster than it takes to animate a movie, all the apps are outdated (shows scenes set in Just Dance and Candy Crush), all the slang is embarrassing (Hi-5: Hashtag blessed./'Jailbreak': NBD, dude...Slay!/'Hi-5': Oooooh, shate.), and all the emojis have about six months of relevance left until they're replaced by Apple's horrifying human-emoji hybrids. Craig Federighi (showing a chicken emoji at a demonstration of Apple Animojis): (chuckles) We've got a chicken. (starts clucking like a chicken as the Animoji copies his facial movements) Ughhhhhhh. Okay, think of the laziest joke you can think of. Hi-5: In the nosebleeds. Nose Emoji: Uhhh, I'm standing right here. No, even lazier. Gene: What kind of business? Monkey Emoji: Monkey business. (he and two other monkey emojis start jumping around wildly) Now dumb it down to the point where it barely makes sense anymore. Gene (looking at a clock emoji): Is that the time? Clock Emoji: Hey, my eyes are up here (points to his eyes), pal. Congratulations -- now you're writing The Emoji Movie. Suffer through a parade of boring kid's humor bordering on anti-comedy, where the "meh" joke is run into the ground so hard, you can't tell what happiness is anymore. Mary Meh (spoken unenthusiastically): I'm just beaming with pride. Mel Meh (spoken unenthusiastically): I'm so nervous, I could almost shrug. Stop. Mel Meh (spoken unenthusiastically): Don't overreact. Mary Meh (spoken unenthusiastically): Uh-oh. Mel Meh (spoken unenthusiastically): I told you not to overreact. Please stop. Mary Meh (spoken unenthusiastically to Mel Meh): Right now, I'm so overwhelmed with passionate feelings for you. I get it. Mary Meh (spoken unenthusiastically while dancing): This is jazzy. AUUUUUUUUUUGH!!! But nowhere does this comedy come closer to tragedy than Sir Patrick Stewart playing...a turd (Poop: Oh, shh-), proof that you can give a man talent, awards, and a knighthood, but it's nothing compared to the power of a paycheck. Steven: You're so soft, Poop. Poop: Not too soft, I hope. So experience the perfect film for our times (shows two boys walking into each other while looking at their smartphones) that doesn't teach you the positive role of sadness like Inside Out or turn a cash grab into something insightful like The Lego Movie, but instead teaches children that life is a meaningless, mediocre, joyless slog that takes place mostly on your phone and only exists to serve a global conglomerate's interest. Uh-oh, too honest again. Poop joke! Poop: Just doing my duty. (an ice cream emoji laughs) What? What did I say? Starring The Following Actual Quotes from the Reviews of The Emoji Movie: "This toxic piece of kiddie trash isn't worth the pixels." (Time Out), "Hear that? It's the end of the world." (NY Post), "A viewer leaves The Emoji Movie a colder person, not only angry at the film for being unconscionably bad, but resentful of it for making them feel angry." (The Guardian), and "The poop jokes are minimal." (AP News) for The Emoji Movie - Poop. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] Pooooop (shows a poop emoji with a farting noise) (shows end credits from the film) A lotta good people probably had to work really hard on this movie for a really long time, so I'm sorry -- not for anything I said about the film, just, you know, those lost years of your life. Trivia * Head writer Spencer Gilbert hated this film with vehement passion. Writers Dan Murrell and Joe Starr didn't even rewrite his script. * Spencer said that Honest Trailers "doesn't just exist to shit on a movie" but sometimes certain films "really stick in my craw." * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other computer animated movies including Despicable Me 1 & 2,'' ''Minions, The Boss Baby, The Secret Life of Pets, Toy Story, Inside Out, Finding Nemo, Finding Dory, Cars & Cars 2, The Incredibles, Shrek, Frozen, Moana, Wreck-It Ralph, ''Big Hero 6 ''and ''Zootopia.' 'See' list of Honest Trailers for more. '''Watch the full Honest Trailers Commentary on YouTube Reception ''Honest Trailers - The Emoji Movie ''has a 97.0% approval rating from YouTube viewers. SlashFilm appreciated Screen Junkies extremely brutal take on The Emoji Movie: "When it comes to Honest Trailers, there are plenty of jokes made at the expense of the movies, even those that are largely considered to be great. But these movie mocking videos are the most fun when the movie at the center of the Honest Trailer is downright terrible." SlashFilm gave particular praise to the Honest Trailer line, "like Taco Bell through a human centipede." Geek Tyrant commended the Honest Trailer for being "about as hilariously brutal as it needs to be to get the point across." Production Credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Max Dionne Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr and Dan Murrell Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker External links * '‘The Emoji Movie’ Honest Trailer: It’s Like Taco Bell Through a Human Centipede '- SlashFilm article * 'THE EMOJI MOVIE Honest Trailer Is Here, And It's As Brutal As It Deserves To Be ' - Geek Tyrant article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Animation Category:2010s Category:Season 10 Category:Sony Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures